Lithan
by NevaRowley
Summary: A young woman is tortured by what she has done. Not my best work


**Prologue**

It was the moment of truth. I'm standing before Sesshomaru with sweat pouring off me. I'm scared to say the least. My entire life, I tried to avoid this moment. The time at which I would have to tell that overwhelmingly powerful demon before me. Sesshomaru will be angry, I know. But he and Inuyasha, both need to know. That it had been me who had…killed their father…

**Chapter 1**

"Lithan!" the demon lord called from within the palace.

"Yes, my Lord?" the young girl called in return. The young servant girl was giving the ten year old Inuyasha a bath. Inuyasha found it strange that the five year old still bathed him and Sesshomaru. He still wasn't used to being waited on. It also made him sad, because the girl was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and huge, innocent, green eyes, which was really odd, for no one in that area had those features. Only demons had features other than brown hair and brown eyes. Then again, he didn't really know for sure that she wasn't a demon. He had watched her be born, and knew her mother was a human, but she had had brown hair and eyes. Inuyasha had often tried to ask Sesshomaru, who had been extremely close with the girl's mother, but the demon wouldn't answer any questions.

"Come gather my garments," Inuyasha's father yelled.

"Coming, Master," Lithan called in her small voice. Inuyasha found that he was fascinated with her. All of the other servant girls her age spoke loudly and were often playing in the garden, but Lithan rarely spoke, and when she did, she only whispered, unless she was speaking to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, for if she didn't…he would strike her.

"I will return shortly, Master Inuyasha," Lithan said in barely a whisper. He nodded and she ran off. As she left, Inuyasha thought about how much more comfortable she was with him that she was with anyone else, even the other servants.

Lithan slowly entered her master's room. She couldn't see him, but she could sense his presence on the air. He liked to toy with her, test to see if she would respond like a demon. She was far too smart for that. He underestimated her far too much, and she knew this and used to her advantage. She knew that her father was a demon. He came to see her every year on the day of her birth. He was beautiful and kind. He had truly loved Lithan's mother, who Inuyasha's father had killed.

She gathered up the clothing and turned around to find Sesshomaru staring directly at her from the doorway. She wasn't too surprised, but it still bothered her that she hadn't sensed him there. As she walked out, he grabbed her tiny arm. The demon was about 23, 13 years older than Inuyasha, still a child by demon standards. He kneeled and looked directly into her eyes.

"I know you're a demon, I know your father," he whispered. Her eyes grew wide.

"How do you know this, Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered back.

"I knew your mother well, she raised me, she told me everything about herself. When I asked her one day what I could do to repay her, she asked me to look after you," he answered. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and out to the balcony. For a moment she was concerned about the fact that there was no sort of railing, but Sesshomaru held her firmly.

"I'm going to watch over you, I promise. No matter what, you will be under my guard," he whispered.

**Chapter 2**

**7 Years later…**

Lithan twisted her long braid as she sat impatiently awaiting Sesshomaru's return. The demon had gone on a journey alone and was to return that day. Lithan was wearing a beautiful, red, silk kimono with a large, gold dragon on the back. Inuyasha's mother had braided her hair with cherry blossoms in the cross-sections. She was sitting on one of the stone benches in the front garden.

Inuyasha had been gone for seven years, it had been sad for Lithan. Inuyasha had been the closest thing to a friend she had ever had. Poor Lithan had no explanation to why he was gone. She had asked Sesshomaru, but he had just waved her away. It made her sad, with Inuyasha gone and Sesshomaru always on meditation journeys, Lithan was lonely. She still rarely spoke, and still in only a whisper.

Lithan looked up just as Sesshomaru stepped through the open gate. He was wearing a plain white, silk kimono. His hair had white ribbons twisted around the ponytail. He looked even more pure than usual. She ran to him with her arms spread wide. He swept her up in a warm embrace. She was caught quite off guard by his open display of affection, but soaked it up while she had the chance.

At the sound of his father's voice from within, Sesshomaru pushed her gently aside and stormed in. As Lithan watched him disappear, she began to feel a bit stupid, so dressed up for a man who would never love and lust after her the way she did after him. She sat back down and began weeping. She suddenly sensed a demon near. However, having lived with an evil demon for all her life, Lithan couldn't sense a difference between good or evil. She looked up, and two inches from her face was a man in a baboon skin. All she could see were his red eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow. Not having been exposed to many people made Lithan suspicious.

"Why do you ask?' she replied in barely a whisper.

"I'm just curious," he replied.

"Who are you!" Sesshomaru yelled from his balcony.

"Goodbye," the demon whispered and disappeared. Sesshomaru ran down and stood beside her.

"Who was that, Lithan?" he asked.

"I don't know, Lord," she whispered. He looked around, and when he looked back at her, he saw her tears.

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

"Nothing!" she yelled suddenly and ran off into the woods. Sesshomaru stood transfixed. Lithan had never raised her voice above a whisper to him. Nor had she ever cried. He shrugged it off and stood back up straight. His father walked out of the palace and stood beside him.

"What's wrong with your shadow?" he asked coldly. Sesshomaru glared at his father and was rewarded with a hard smack.

"Don't call her that," Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll call her what I want, Whelp," his father said in return, "I'm leaving for awhile, you're in charge." Sesshomaru nodded and watched his father walk gracefully into the woods.

**Chapter 3**

Lithan suddenly sensed her Lord approaching. She dove down into a bush on the side of the path and masked her presence. Just when he was past and she thought she was safe, he turned on her and pulled her onto the path by her braid. She silently fell to the ground.

"Have you been following me, Shadow?" he growled. Lithan hated that nickname.

"No," she whispered. He backhanded her so hard she actually yelled. He chuckled smartly and grabbed her again. He shoved her into the woods and straddled her small form. He ripped open her kimono and painfully pinched one of her perfect breasts. She tried to struggle away, but it only made his claws draw blood. She screamed and lashed out with her own demon claws. He fell back in pain, when his hands left his face she got to see a long, open gash from his ear down to his shoulder blade.

He came at her again, but she was ready. She lashed out with an attack she had stolen from Sesshomaru. Long, poison whips came from her fingers and sliced through his clothing. He jumped back, half-naked, with a surprised look on his face.

"How did you…" he stammered. Lithan's eyes were glowing. Her hair had come completely out of her braid and was floating around her.

"You were correct…I am a demon," she hissed. She lashed out one last time, and it was over…

**Chapter 4**

Lithan opened her eyes to an identical pair. She jumped back.

"Hello, Daughter," her father whispered.

"Father?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Yes, but what happened?" she whispered.

"I found you passed out and naked in the woods beside the body of Sesshomaru's father," he answered. Lithan suddenly remembered what had happened. She jumped up, but he held her back.

"You're too weak," he whispered.

"I must return home to Sesshomaru!" she yelled, causing him to cringe and release her. She ran out of the little cave and found a waterfall. She dove into the water and swam to the other side of the pool. As she climbed out, she sensed a demon near, but she didn't care…she had to get home.

When she was almost to her home, she found a demon on the road. He had short, bright red hair, and big, brown eyes. He was traveling with four other demons. One had short blonde hair, another had slanted eyes, another had orange hair, and the final had brown hair and a puff of brown hair on his chin.

"Sir!" Lithan yelled to the red-haired man. All five stopped and turned to her in unison.

"You are naked, Mistress," the blonde commented. His voice was light, but had a dark, sad undertone.

"Yes, I…" she began.

"No need to explain, Mistress," the red-haired one said with a low, yet happy voice. He stripped off his black outer kimono and fastened it tightly around her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Who are you all?"

"I am Shinoda," the red-haired one answered.

"Charles," said the blonde.

"Phoenix," Shinoda said as the orange-haired one bowed.

"Drumlee," Charles said gesturing to the one with the puff on his chin. Then, he waved toward the demon with slanted eyes, "And Johahn." Lithan stood transfixed by the beautiful demons.

"Can we take you home?" Charles asked. Lithan nodded and wrapped each arm around Charles' and Shinoda's.

When they arrived, Sesshomaru was raving from within the castle. Lithan yelled from the courtyard, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

There was sudden silence as the still-young demon walked out onto his balcony. Upon laying eyes on Lithan, he jumped from the balcony and held her in his arms.

"I was so worried about you!" he whispered in her ear. Suddenly there was a scream from within. All ran inside and found Inuyasha's mother lying on the ground in the dining hall. Lithan ran to her and held her.

"What's wrong?" she asked her. Inuyasha's mother suddenly screamed and slapped Lithan hard. Lithan yelped and jumped back. Sesshomaru leaned down and pulled Lithan away. he dragged her out and closed the woven curtain to the dining hall.

"Sesshomaru, What's wrong with her?" Lithan whispered.

"She thinks Inuyasha's dead, and blames you," he answered eyeing the demons, "What is your purpose?"

"We have come baring bad news," Charles said smoothly.

"What is it?"

"Your father is dead," Shinoda answered. Lithan's grew huge.

"You're lying," Sesshomaru growled. They all remained calm and smiling.

"They speak the truth, Lord," Lithan whispered.

"How would you know?" he snapped at her. She jumped and sank back toward Johahn who slipped something into her hand. Phoenix pulled her near him and gave her a long, black satin scarf. Drumlee gave her a crystal vile with a dark, red liquid inside.

"What are you giving her?" Sesshomaru asked loudly.

"Sacred items," Charles answered.

"Give them to me," the young demon demanded.

"You're mad, Master," Lithan whispered.

"Don't EVER speak to me like that!" Sesshomaru yelled and raise his hand to strike her, but suddenly stopped. He was frozen

"What's wrong with him?" Lithan asked.

"Johahn is using his powers to freeze him," Charles answered.

"How?" she whispered. She looked at him and saw that he had a round flat piece of rock and was spinning it on his finger.

"We can't really explain it," Shinoda answered, "Well, it's time for us to leave." They all turned and were half way down the hallway when Shinoda called back, "Come on, Lithan."

**Chapter 5**

Lithan was sitting beside the fire twisting a strand of her hair. The demons were a asleep except Charles. He sat on the other side of the fire.

"Why do only you and Shinoda speak?" she asked.

He looked from the fire to look at her.

"They can't, we don't know why, but they speak to us with their powers," he answered.

"What do these items mean?' Lithan asked looking down at them which she had spread on the ground.

"Well," he began sitting beside her, "The kimono will keep you warm in cold temperatures and cool in hot temperatures. The scarf is indestructible. The blood in that vile is all of our blood mixed together and will make whoever drinks it immortal, we call it A Cure For The Itch. And the necklace," he said holding the item Johahn had given her, "is quiet a thing. It will grant you one wish. Only one."

"Why did you give me these things?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I didn't give you my gift." He pulled out a sword wrapped in silk.

"This sword is the mightiest sword to ever be forged. Only the one wearing that kimono can use it." he said and handed it to her.

"I suppose it is my time to leave?" she asked. He nodded and suddenly kissed her.

**Epilogue**

"Sesshomaru," I say quietly.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Lithan," I answer.

"Lithan?' he holds out a hand to touch my cheek. I pull away instinctively. My skin is cold. The immortalizing blood has turned me into a lifeless body. My necklace is tarnished, my kimono is shredded. The scarf I now have tied around my head, still shines and is as smooth as the day Phoenix gave it to me. And Charles' sword is sheathed and across my back. I hadn't ever used it before, or my wish…until this day.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…I have something important to tell you both," I whisper.

"What is it, Lithan?" Inuyasha whispers stepping closer to me.

"I killed your father," I say looking down. Sesshomaru grabs my arm and pulls me to him.

"No, he was killed by a demon," he whispers. I look up at him, right into his golden eyes.

"I was that demon," I reply. Sesshomaru falls to his knees. Inuyasha is silent and still. His woman is standing beside him, while his gorgeous friends are standing behind him. Sesshomaru suddenly hugs me around the knees and buries his face in my lower stomach. I can feel him sobbing.

"It's my fault you left," he whimpers. I take out my sword and stab down through his back. He falls back with a surprised look on his beautiful face. I close his eyes and kiss his forehead. I stand and walk to Inuyasha. He gladly embraces me and I cry into his chest.

"It's your time to go," Inuyasha says kissing my forehead. I hold my charm tightly and make my wish…


End file.
